digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown in the Sand Zone
|airdate=(Ja:) October 26, 2010 (En:) December 15, 2013 }} Synopsis With fatally wounded by , Mikey pleads with the other Fusion Fighters to intervene, only to be stopped by the . then appears and tells Mikey to unleash the hidden power of the Sand Zone. By uploading the Code Crown, Mikey releases the Pyramid of Renewal, a floating pyramid protected by a forcefield where the Warriors of the Light were healed by their Queen. Pharaohmon then instructs Mikey, the newest Warrior of the Light, to download the Queen's healing power into the Fusion Loader and use it to restore Reapmon. Pharaohmon departs as the Queen initiates its Digimon Renewal Sequence. As the Fusion Loader does this, it cannot be used to either hold Digimon or perform DigiFuse. The Bagra Army waiting in the wings begin their assault on the forcefield, and Laylamon kills the SkullScorpionmon leader when he grows too tiresome. Laylamon responds by summoning her , who successfully pierces the barrier. The Fusion Fighters meet the Bagra Army head on in order to protect Mikey. Unfortunately, they are more or less routed by the overwhelming numbers. Reapmon wakes to see Mikey attempting to heal him as well as the Bagra Army steadily approaching. He pleads with Mikey to leave him, believing both that he is unworthy of the Queen's blessing and that Mikey should help his friends. Mikey retorts that Reapmon is his friend too, unintentionally guilting Shoutmon, who came to plead for Mikey to abandon Reapmon, their enemy, in favor the other Fusion Fighters. MachineDramon, however, is shown to be too strong even for the Fusion Fighters' combined assault, and he grows even stronger by consuming energy from everyone in the area. Reapmon convinces Mikey to return to his friends by pretending his condition is better in a desire for Mikey to not suffer the same fate as him. Resigning himself to death, Reapmon realizes the truth behind the Warriors of the Light: that a Warrior is not created from physical strength or the pursuit of it but, rather, using that power to protect others. Mikey returns to his friends and digifuses , who is strong but unable to scratch the newly upgraded . HiMachineDramon traps Shoutmon X4K and shoots him with its cannons, but , wearing the mask of his Queen, takes the blow instead. As he dies, Reapmon asks if he is now worthy. A vision of his mentor in the Warriors of the Light, , agrees. Reapmon is then surrounded by a corona of light and then emerges, reborn, as , a true Warrior of the Light. Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K combine their strength to take out HiMachineDramon. In the aftermath, Beelzemon disappears, and Deputymon officially joins the Fusion Fighters. The Fusion Fighters prepare to head to the next Zone, but Laylamon, who survived but is enraged, opens a portal and forces them thought it. Featured Characters (18) * (23) |c5= * (9) * (27) |c6= *' ' (5) * (18) * (18) *Karatenmon (26) *Silphymon (28) |c7= * (1) * (8) * (18) *'Machinedramon' (24) |c10= * (2) * (3) * (9) * (11) * (11) * (11) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (18) * (25) * (29) *'HiMachinedramon' (30) * (31) |c11= *Silicalia Queen (14) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4K |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Ballistamon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4K |added4=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon |added5=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Shoutmon |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4K |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Dorulumon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Knightmon, s, , Pickmons }} s, Pickmons) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname4=Starmon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, Pickmons }} s, ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Pickmon (Silver) |customname4=Silver Pickmons |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, s, }} s, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Knightmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, s, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=PawnChessmon (White) |customname3=PawnChessmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon, , Pickmons }} Quotes Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Spektakel in der Sandzone